


Please Save Him

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s09e10 Povidence, F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-12
Updated: 2004-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: What was Monica thinking as she prayed for Johns life in Providence?





	Please Save Him

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Please Save Him

## Please Save Him

### by Gothic Spook

> Please Save Him  
>  Author: Gothic Spook  
>  URL: [www.geocites.com/gothicspook](http://www.geocites.com/gothicspook)  
>  Rating: G  
>  Category: During episode thoughts, DRF and hints of DRR Summery: Monica POV. What was Monica thinking as she prayed? Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I do not own it! Spoilers: Providence  
>  Archive: Fanfiction.com. Anywhere that wants it. Just let me know. Feedback: Always wanted 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Dear God or Jesus or whoever it is watching over us. Please save him. Don't let him die. I know that he deserve heaven. But please, I need him here. I need him with me, whether he's on the other side of the world or standing right next to me. I need him to be alive. I need to know that he's okay. I need to know he's happy. I need him to know how I feel. I need to know how he feels. Please save him. I cant go on without him. 
> 
> You probably hear this all the time. But please don't let him die. He has to much to live for. Even if he doesn't realise it, he does. He has a chance at a happy future with me, please let him have that chance. Let him wake up. Let him find the release he needs to move on with his life. I will do anything to have him back. I will sacrifice anything you want. Please let him open his eyes. I know he deserve to go to heaven and be in peace, but he's needed here, I need him here. 
> 
> Please help him find his way home. Help him find his way to me. 
> 
> Please don't let him die   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Gothic Spook


End file.
